Ambushed
Agreed to Ratchet's caution, he and the gang follows John and the rangers to an outlaw part of the territory. For their own safety, they stand watch over the Rangers. Kiva: *puts on her cowgirl hat* So far, so good.. Ratchet: I'm not seeing anything.. Reia: Keep your guard up. There's something more sinister going on here.. Kiva: You mean like an ambush? Reia: More than that.. Genis: I don't like it when you say something like that, Reia. Kiva: I'll say. Ratchet: What are you talking about? - A couple of shots have been heard as the Rangers scattered and tried to fight back. Reia: A death trap.. Ratchet: We should do something! Yasha: No, we shouldn't. Timmy: Why not? These guys don't have a chance. Reia: If we get involved in this, not only the history will be distorted, but we'll be dead too! Kiva: Great! Standing there and doing nothing.. That's something I hate! Reia: Face the facts, Kiva. Some of us have little western experience. Kiva: I know, I know. I just don't like it when they're helpless. - Ratchet suddenly sees a magic spell aimed at them. Ratchet: Uhh.. Guys? Reia: I can understand that. People are powerless to stop things are not in control. Kiva: I know, but I'm a Keyblade wielder, for Pete's sake! And Keyblade wielders are not suppose to do nothing. Reia: Honor is one of many things that Keyblade wielders respect. Many people would believe that, even myself. Kiva: Yeah, I guess. - The spell castes off and headed straight to the gang. Timmy: Oh my gosh! Ratchet: Get down!! - The gang seeks cover as the spell missed and explodes in the sky. Ratchet: Whew.. That was close. Everyone okay? Sasha: We're fine. Alister: With a spell like that, there's only one person who's capable of this.. - The gang looked further and finds one of Ratchet's recent enemies. Alister: Skeletor! Ratchet: Huh.. Haven't seen him in a while. Kiva: Oh, great.. He-Man's enemy is here! Yasha: He isn't the only guest for this surprise attack.. Ratchet: Huh? ???: Alright, you twerps! Line up!! Timmy: That voice.. It can't be.. Kiva: Vicky the Kid! Timmy: She's here, too!? Ratchet: Uhh.. Wait. Who? Yasha: Vicky the Kid came extremely close to become an outlaw by harassed the citizens from another town. She must've made a deal with Butch here. - The outlaws headed out of the attack sighting. Yasha: Okay, it's safe to investigate. Ratchet: Why are you helping all of us, not just me? Yasha: Your friends and family should have more understanding than you think. I'm happy to help you all out. Ratchet: Thanks, master. Reia: Something's off.. Kiva: I agree. Something isn't right.. Ratchet: What is? Reia: It'll be wise to get there than explaining this to everyone. Let's go. Kiva: Okay, guys. Move out! - As the gang headed out to the site, Ratchet begins to wonder. Ratchet: Reia sure can be mysterious, sometimes. Yasha: She may have fought very hard to protect this world, with your help, but she's also fighting for her close friend for the other side. Clank: You mean Sonja? Yasha: Correct. She chose this for a reason she knows alone. Sasha: I didn't realize that she and Sonja are close.. Yasha: They always have. Reia: I have to know.. We knew Mickey handed you your Keyblade, but have you ever thought why you are chosen to wield it? Kiva: Cause I wanna honor the ones that died trying to protect the Earth. Reia: Wonder if Neisan feels the same way.. Kiva: Neisan? Reia: Oh.. My brother. He protects our world before I stepped up in his place. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: Many people have forgotten me since I restored the link between two separate worlds. Kiva: Gosh.. Genis: Hold on.. Which two worlds? Reia: Ours and Sonja's. It's my fault that her past memories of me are gone. Since then, I learned my painful lesson. Genis: Which is? Reia: Helping others come first. And I-- I'm responsible for what happened to her. Genis: Hakuna Matata, Reia. Reia: Huh? Kiva: It means 'no worries' Reia, Timon and Pumbaa said so. Raine: Hang on, you two. Reia doesn't understand this term, because our visits to the Pride Lands are before we let Reia joined with us. Kiva: Oh.. Genis: Oh! You're right, Raine. We didn't realize that Reia is still training with Gohan, while we're taking down Tachyon. Raine: Correct. Kiva, try a gentle and reasonable approach, see if you can brighten her up a little. Kiva: I'll try. - Kiva caught up with Reia and tries to make Reia feel better, in an honest and most reasonable way possible. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Anything else you have in mind, young one? Kiva: Well, you're not the only one that a friend lost all the memories. Reia: How can you say that? Kiva: It started back when I was with Skipper and his team in their headquarters. Skipper said that he was going on a solo mission in Shanghai. My heart knows that it was a trap waiting for him. I tried talking him out of it, but he left. Then when he got there, it was a trap and Dr. Blowhole use his mind jacker on Skipper and it took away all his memories. Reia: I see.. Did you help him restore what he lost? Kiva: Yeah, but it was my fault that I didn't stop him. Reia: Funny.. There's this quote I found back in the day. They say, 'If we fail to learn our trials and errors, then we truly fail'. I couldn't believe how much I have to go through to believe that friendship is so much more. That's why I'm going to keep my promise to my masters. I'll keep going. Kiva: That's the spirit, Reia. Reia: Thank you..for understanding me. Seems we got much in common. Kiva: Totally. - The gang finally make their way to the death site as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes